


Anything for You

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 01:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12121533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Lance wants to get Esteban the perfect birthday present, and he knows just the person to ask for help - Max.





	Anything for You

“It’s going to be your birthday soon.” Lance nuzzles against Esteban’s neck, delighting in the way that he gasps and moans.

“I know.” Esteban sticks his tongue out, and Lance takes it as an invitation for a kiss.

“What would you like for a present?”

“Well…” Esteban freezes, a blush on his cheeks and Lance reaches out to hold his hand, stroking the side of it with his thumb to calm him.

“You can ask for anything.”

Esteban leans in to whisper, and Lance is aroused by his warm breath against his ear.

“Anything…?”

***

Max is trying not to stare, but he can’t keep his eyes off them. No-one else seems to have noticed, but Lance and Esteban are in love, and it feels like they’re doing it just to taunt him.

He doesn’t want to be that guy, jealousy isn’t pretty at the best of times, and as much as he tries, he finds it hard to control.

The drivers start to move out to their parade cars, and he’s a little sad that there isn’t a truck for them to share, but at least it spares him from having to be friendly when he feels anything but.

Not that either of them would notice, they only have eyes for each other.

*

Heading towards the garage Max senses someone behind him, and he assumes it’s his teammate, but there’s none of the sniggering that accompanies Daniel and his pranks.

He turns to see Lance standing there, and it catches him off guard, leaving him standing with his mouth hanging open and a blush on his cheeks.

“Hi.” Lance is blushing too, and for a second Max’s mind races with the possibilities. Until he remembers that Lance is with Esteban, and his dreams come crashing to a halt.

“Hi.”

“It’s Esteban’s birthday today.” Lance fidgets with the hem of his shirt, and even though he’s taller than Max, in that instant he seems so small and vulnerable.

“I know. I’ll find a minute to wish him happy birthday.”

Lance opens his mouth as though he’s going to speak, but nothing comes out, and Max is intrigued. What could make Lance feel so awkward?

“I…” Lance bites on his lip, and Max glances around, checking that they’re alone before dragging Lance into his little room at the back of the garage.

They stare at each other for a moment, the tension filling the air, and Max starts to lean in for a kiss.

And then Lance speaks.

“Esteban wants a threesome for his birthday and I was wondering if you would be interested.” Lance takes a deep breath, his whole face bright pink, and Max has to mentally slap himself to get his mouth to work.

“Me?” It comes out as a squeak, but Max isn’t ashamed, the universe is handing him everything he wants on a platter.

Well, almost everything. What would be better is if they actually wanted to date him, but he’d take what he could get.

“Is that a yes?”

“Yes.”

Lance grins, giving him a kiss on the cheek, and Max squirms, his half hard cock pressing against the zip of his jeans.

“Good luck for the race.”

“Thank you.” Max snorts in laughter, but thanks to Lance’s offer, he’s feeling confident about today’s race.

*

Standing outside the door to Esteban’s hotel room, Max isn’t sure how to feel, but he’s glad to have something else to focus on after the race today.

He checks that there’s no-one else around before knocking on the door. Lance answers the door and Max ends up staring at him. The sight of Lance with damp hair, water dripping down his toned chest, and a towel that barely covers him, sends his mind into overdrive.

“Come in.”

Max is so distracted that Lance has to repeat himself, and Max stumbles into the room. It’s clear that Lance has gone to a lot of effort for Esteban, champagne chilling on a table by the bed, and chocolate dipped strawberries sitting next to them.

He feels underdressed for the occasion, and he’s sure that his nerves are showing as he fidgets on the spot.

“Esteban’s got to do some dinner thing with the sponsors, so we’ve got a little time to ourselves first.”

“Okay.”

“We don’t have to do this. Esteban would be equally happy getting drunk and playing video games.”

Max laughs, his muscles relaxing as he slips his shoes off, and he leaves his coat hanging neatly by the door, his bag sitting underneath it.

“I want to do this, if you’re both still interested.” Max looks into Lance’s eyes, hoping that he’ll see he’s sincere.

Lance leans in closer, and Max’s breath hitches, and then Lance’s lips are crashing against his own, the taste of chocolate on his lips. Max stands frozen for a second, but then he’s grabbing at his damp hair, pulling him down into a messy kiss as Lance backs him into the wall, pressing their bodies together as Lance’s tongue teases at his lips.

He’s tugging at his jumper, desperate to be wearing less clothes, and Lance helps him slip out of it, dragging his eyes over his toned chest and Max feels a surge of confidence.

“You’re gorgeous.” Lance strokes along his abs, making his muscles twitch as he smiles.

“You’re not bad looking yourself.” Max’s hand reaches out to trace the tattoo on the side of Lance’s chest, fascinated by the look of it even though it’s in a language he doesn’t understand. “I didn’t know you had a tattoo.”

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me.” Lance smiles, winking as he leads Max to the bed, their fingers intertwined and it feels right.

He strokes the side of Max’s hand with his thumb, and the look of happiness makes Max’s heart skip a beat.

“You’re going to look good in this.” Lance hands Max a bowtie, and he looks at it with confusion, normally it’s the clip on ones that he wears.

“Wouldn’t a clip one be easier to take off?”

Lance ties it gently around his neck, each delicate touch sending sparks through his body.

“You can’t do this,” Lance says, pulling the end of the bowtie so that it unravels, the soft silk brushing against his skin, “With a clip on.”

Lance grins, but Max stares at the ground, the nerves growing as Lance fixes his own bowtie.

“I don’t know how to tie this.”

“That’s okay. I like having an excuse to do this.” Lance nuzzles at the side of Max’s neck, trailing little kisses along the vein as he shudders in delight, the soft fabric like heaven against his sensitive skin.

Max smiles at his reflection, Lance sliding his arm around his waist, and he feels his heart flutter, his excitement growing as Lance presses a gentle kiss to his cheek.

“You’re going to have to take these off.” Lance tugs at the button of his jeans, and Max peels them off with such speed that Lance looks impressed, eyeing the bulge in his jeans and the damp patch that his hard cock has left.

“Sorry.” Max covers himself with his hand, the blush on his cheeks starting to feel like a permanent feature.

“You don’t have to apologise.” Lance reaches out for his hand, pulling Max into a hug and stroking his back until he’s calm. “You’re not going to be wearing them for long.”

Lance’s smile puts him at ease, and he stares at the bed, so pristine and clean, but that only made the idea of messing it all up even hotter.

“Esteban will be here any minute now,” Lance says, glancing at his watch as he slides it off, laying it neatly on the desk, and Max does the same. He doesn’t want anything getting in the way of their escapades.

Max lies out on the bed, feeling exposed, and he doesn’t feel calm again until the warmth of Lance’s body is pressed against him, his arm draped around his shoulders as he cuddles in.

The sound of the watch ticking is drowned out by his own heartbeat pounding in his ears, and when Esteban finally enters the room, Max feels like his heart could beat out of his chest.

“Happy Birthday, my love.” Lance grins, stretching back on the bed so that Esteban gets a good view of his tight boxers stretched over his hard cock, and Max tries to look as confident, but he ends up awkwardly mumbling as he lies out, the urge to cover himself lingering at the back of his mind.

Esteban’s stripping off his clothes, and Max feels strange watching while his boyfriend is in the room, but he can’t take his eyes off him. His lanky frame moves gracefully and his dorky grin sets Max’s soul on fire, the doubts all floating away as he reaches down to stroke himself, delighting in the way that Esteban’s eyes follow his hand.

“Eager, I like it.” Esteban leaps into the bed, landing next to Max, and he leans in for a kiss, his lips plump and moist, eating up all of Max’s needy moans.

The bed dips, and Max is aware of Lance positioning himself behind him, his warm hands teasing at the elastic of his boxers as he trails kisses down his back, the feeling of being surrounded leaving him breathless.

Max breaks the kiss so that he can catch his breath, and Esteban helps him wriggle out of his boxers, so inelegant compared to Esteban’s strip tease, but the way Esteban licks his lips has his cock twitching.

“I’ll do anything you want.” Max is surprised by confident he sounds, but right now, he’d do anything so long as he gets to see Esteban writhing on the bed in pleasure.

“I want you to suck me.” Esteban grins as Max nods eagerly. “And you,” he says, leaning in to kiss Lance, “I want to watch you fuck him.”

Max shivers, the size of Lance’s cock is nothing short of intimidating, and the smile fades from Esteban’s face, concern replacing his dorky grin.

“I want that, I want that so much.” Max pauses, and he knows that he has to tell them something before things go any further. “But I’ve never done anything like that before.”

“I’ll be gentle with you.” Lance’s soft voice puts him at ease, and then he’s helping Max on to his knees, his warm breath causing goose bumps as he kissed his way down his back.

Max licks his lips, heading down towards Esteban’s rock hard cock, but Esteban’s fingers are stroking the side of his face, bringing him up for a kiss.

“Patience.” Esteban smiles, as Lance hovers at the small of his back, his hands holding his cheeks open, and Max is glad that Esteban is holding him up, as he’s not sure he could manage it on his own.

The anticipation has his cock leaking, he’s waiting for the feel of Lance’s fingers, but then his tongue is licking a stripe over his hole, and he collapses into Esteban’s arms, groaning in pleasure as the warmth spreads through his body.

Esteban’s licking into his slack lips, comforting him as Lance’s tongue circles his hole, waiting until he’s pleading before sliding inside him, and Max feels the sparks flying through his body, floating on a high of lust and adrenaline.

Max is so lost in the feeling that the shock of Lance’s finger thrusting inside him leaves him gripping Esteban’s shoulders, the tiny kisses no longer enough to comfort him.

“Relax.” Esteban nibbles on his earlobe, holding him tight as Lance slowly works him open.

Max takes a breath, adjusting to the stretch, his body demanding more as his mind reels with the thought that Lance’s big fat cock could fit inside him.

“Feel good?”

Max nods, biting on his lip as Lance adds another finger, and he pushes back against him, feeling in control for the first time all night.

“More.” Max ducks down to swallow the tip of Esteban’s cock, grinning as he gasps in surprise, the salty taste more arousing than he could have ever imagined and spurring him on.

Lance’s fingers are curling inside him, brushing against that spot that leaves him seeing stars, and Esteban’s cock slips out of his mouth, but he’s still smiling, enthralled by the sight of Lance opening him up.

“Are you ready?”

The searing heat of Lance’s cock is pressing against his hole, lube leaking down his crack as he arches his hips, hoping that’s enough to show his willingness, as he’s not sure his mouth is good for anything other than sucking cock right now.

Esteban’s smiling down at him, stroking his hair as he pulls him up for a kiss, tasting himself as Lance thrusts in, and the stretch feels like he’s being torn in two, his body tensing around him, making Lance stop.

Now that Lance is still Max can feel every twitch and pulse of his cock, and it’s bordering on painful, he needs him to move. Max clenches around him, pushing back against him so that their bodies are pressed together, and he’s stroking his hips, holding him tight as he starts to thrust.

It’s gentle at first, but that’s never been Max’s thing, and he’s ducking down to suck Esteban off, gagging on his cock as Lance picks up the pace, the feeling of skin slapping against skin adding to his arousal.

His moans turn to whimpers, his cock painfully hard as Lance changes the angle to make sure that he’s hitting that spot with every thrust, leaving Max limp as Esteban comes into his mouth, gasping as he struggles to swallow it all down.

Esteban’s dragging him up and into a messy kiss, licking the come from his lips, and Lance reaches round to stroke his cock, his thumb sliding over the tip and that’s all that it takes to have Max coming hard, the release so intense that there’s tears in his eyes.

His vision goes white, his body limp in Esteban’s arms, and he feels Lance shudder with his climax, filling him up with come as the waves of pleasure ripple through his body.

He’s grinning as Esteban holds him tight, whispering how beautiful he looks as Lance withdraws, and the loss is so intense that it’s enough to have more tears flowing.

Lance moves round for a kiss, stroking the side of his face as Max feels Esteban slide out from under him, still holding his hand as he moves down the bed.

Max has almost caught his breath when he feels Esteban’s fingers trailing over his sensitive hole, scooping up the come. And then Esteban is licking him clean and it’s the hottest thing that he’s ever felt, his tongue snaking inside him as he licks up every last drop, and Max comes as he brushes against his prostate, clinging to Lance as he writhes against the bed.

“Fuck, you were amazing.” Esteban strokes his hair, but Max can’t find the energy to open his eyes. “Feel good?”

Max can only manage a murmur in agreement, and he lets Lance and Esteban get him cleaned up and comfy in bed. He can’t remember the last time that he trusted people so completely, the last time that he felt safe and loved, and he soaks it all up, snuggling between their warm bodies.

“It’s a pity this is a one-time thing.” Max tries to make it sound joking, but he can’t hide the painful truth to his words.

“There’s more if you want it.” Esteban kisses the end of Max’s nose, and he opens his eyes to see Esteban’s beautiful grin.

“Really?” Max feels his heart flutter, and Lance cuddles in closer, leaning in so that he can whisper.

“Anything for you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
